


puppy love

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [78]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is that?” </p>
<p>Wells frowned in the doorway, watching Raven stare with wide, concerned eyes at the very, very excited puppy wriggling by his feet. He hoped he wouldn’t pee this time; he’d already had to clean up one mess when Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia had arrived. </p>
<p>“It’s a dog.”</p>
<p>Raven wrinkled her nose. “That is not a dog. That is–a ball of fur.”</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Wells gets a puppy and Raven is always coming over to visit. To see the puppy, obviously. No other reason. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy love

“What is _that_?” 

Wells frowned in the doorway, watching Raven stare with wide, concerned eyes at the very, very excited puppy wriggling by his feet. He hoped he wouldn’t pee this time; he’d already had to clean up one mess when Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia had arrived. 

“It’s a dog.”

Raven wrinkled her nose. “That is not a dog. That is–a ball of fur.”

“So he needs a haircut.”

“When did you get a dog?”

“Are you actually going to come into the apartment or just continue starting at the dog?”

Raven huffed, then pushed past him into the hallway. She toed off her shoes, catching herself on the wall when she lost her balance. Wells didn’t bother trying to help her; he’d only get the brush-off. Since her accident and subsequent surgery, Raven had been even worse at accepting help than she had been beforehand (not that she was very good at it to begin with). Still, he couldn’t help but reach out for the bottle of whiskey she was carrying before she dropped it.

“Knob Creek. Good choice,” he commented as he walked her into the kitchen, the both of them calling out greetings to their friends in the living room. 

“Down!” Raven commanded at the dog, hands fluttering as it bobbed at her legs. “Clarke said that’s your favorite.”

“It is,” he said with a smile as he put the whiskey down. Seeing Raven fend off more excited attacks, he whistled at his dog. “C’mere you! No, come here. Over here. Over–here!”

Finally he wrangled him by his collar, then picked him up. After a quick belly rub to calm him down, Wells set him down again, and he trotted off into the living room. No doubt Clarke would slip him more bits of cheese, though she wasn’t supposed to.

“Does it have a name?”

“Does _he_  have a name, you mean?”

Raven cocked an eyebrow. Wells grinned.

“Not yet,” he answered. “The one it had from the shelter was…let’s just say I wouldn’t inflict that on any living creature. Bellamy suggested Cerberus–”

“Of course he did.”

“–and Octavia said he was being dumb and we should call him Yoda.”

“He does look a little bit like Yoda.”

“He’s too hairy to be Yoda.” Wells raised a hand to stop Raven’s coming comment. “I am not naming my dog Chewbacca.”

A soft skittering warned them of the incoming visitor. With a few happy yaps, the dog was scrambling at Raven’s legs again. Groaning, she reached down to pet him. Wells watched as she tussled with him, tugging on his ears and tail good-naturedly as the puppy went in circles trying to play. 

“Sulley,” Raven said suddenly.

“What?”

She smiled up at him, an amused glint in her eye. “Name him Sulley. Like from Monster’s Inc.”

“Why?”

Before she could answer, the puppy sprung up and lapped his tongue right over her lips. She laughed as she stood, and Wells tried not to stare at her mouth as she wiped it clean. It was a little unfair that his dog got to kiss her before he did.

“Because the first thing I thought when I saw the mutt was _put that thing back where it came from, or so help me,_ and his eyes are too small to be Mike and he’s got as much hair as Sulley.” 

Wells laughed, nodding his head in acceptance. “Sulley it is then.”

Raven laughed too, then followed Sulley into the living room to get their weekly game night going. Wells took a minute to watch her walk away, ponytail swinging and long legs walking with confidence.

Clarke would no doubt give him shit later for letting his longtime but secret crush name his dog but he didn’t really care, because he supposed that it made Sulley a little bit Raven’s too.

He grinned at the thought.

* * *

Much to Wells’ disappointment, Raven didn’t come to game night again for two weeks. Deadlines for a committee meeting kept her away.

_Grad school sucks ass,_  she had texted him with an angry-face emoji.

Considering game night was the only time he really got to see her, he would agree. He sent her a tear-face emoji in response.

When she finally did come, she looked exhausted, but a happy, relieved kind of tired.

“Killed it,” she said in greeting, knocking fists top and then bottom as she breezed past him into the living room. Her smile sent warmth through Wells, and he couldn’t help but keep close to her as they sat down.

Sulley scrambled up from his bed and leapt onto Raven’s lap.

“Woah, there,” she admonished, scowling a little bit at the puppy. “I don’t know you well enough for this.”

Sulley ignored her, sticking his nose against her breastbone, then sneezed into her cleavage. She laughed, Wells felt heat rise in his cheeks, and Clarke choked on her drink from her seat across from them. Subtly, Wells flipped her off, but she just grinned back over the rim of her cup.

“Scrabble or Presidents?” Bellamy interrupted.

Wells made a note to buy him a drink the next time they went out, as his question was no doubt an intentional distraction from his soon-to-be-giggling girlfriend. 

Sulley stayed on Raven’s lap for the rest of the game, though she kept displacing him–gently–onto the floor. He would get right back up again, and soon she just adjusted to playing over him and even learned how best to keep him from chewing on the cards she held in her hand.

“You trying to be my competition now?” Wells grumbled at him once everyone had left.

His puppy just yelped happily, sitting looking up at him with sparkling eyes and tail thumping against the floor. Wells sighed, then jerked his head for Sulley to follow him to bed.

_You’re lucky you’re cute_ , he thought dryly as the dog snuggled under the covers with him.

* * *

He’d run into Raven on the Common sometimes, or the Esplanade when he was walking Sulley. She’d come there to think, or read, or do the physical therapy exercises that her trainer had assigned. 

Though she’d sigh heavily when Sulley would run circles around her, barking at her to come and play instead of work, she usually always obliged. They would walk along the Charles at her pace, though he usually let her think he was setting it. Sulley never pulled on the leash when Raven was with them, happy to walk instead of jog. It was a rare feat only she could inspire.

“Who’s a good boy?” Raven would coo at him, kneeling to give him a treat.

Wells just rolled his eyes, wondering how he had such a suck-up for a dog.

* * *

His phone pinged from the coffee table. Tired from a long day at the firm, Wells contemplated ignoring the message. A minute later it dinged again as a reminder. Groaning, he stretched and crawled his fingers over the screen to pull it closer. When he picked up, he saw the text was from Raven.

_You home?_  

His head was pounding, and he was wearing just boxers, and he was in the wrong mood to see anybody, let alone the girl he wanted to like him more than she did at the moment. 

But it was Raven, so he extended an invitation to come over. He snorted when his doorbell rang five minutes later. She must have been lingering in the area waiting for his answer. It was lucky he had been quick to put on some clothes.

“Hey,” she said when he opened the door. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her ratty, red puffy jacket, and her shoulders were hunched up to her ears. There was a jittery energy to her, almost brittle.

Immediately concern for her blotted out his exhaustion. “Everything okay?”

“Grant got rejected,” she muttered as he ushered her in.

“Shit. You want coffee?”

“Whiskey.”

“Done.”

Wells went to the kitchen and poured them each a glass. When he brought them to the living room, he found Raven sitting on the floor, legs splayed out and Sulley standing with his paws on her shoulders. She was murmuring to him, asking him about his day and if he got to chase any cats or sniff any other dogs’ butts. Fondly, Wells smiled, then sat right down next to her, his back also up against the couch.

“Cheers,” he said when she clinked her glass against his.

Raven downed hers immediately, then held it out for a refill. Because he wasn’t a fool, he had brought the whiskey bottle with him, so he obliged. 

More than a few glasses later, he was listening to her snore into his side as they sat curled up on the couch together, lights low and the television humming in the background. Carefully, he got up and laid her down, tucking a blanket up over her. 

He could’ve moved her to his room and taken the couch instead, but a selfish part of him wanted her awake and wanting the first time she slept in his bed. To add insult to injury, Sulley nuzzled his way under Raven’s arm while she fell into a deeper sleep, wiggling his nose at Wells for good measure. 

“You’re just rubbing it in at this point,” he told his dog.

Then he gave Raven one last glance, wishing her a good night’s sleep and no hangover in the morning, before retreating to his own bedroom, without even Sulley to keep him company.

* * *

She came over again the day after she submitted her next grant, and then when she had aced answering the questions her misogynistic asshole program chair had asked to throw her off-guard at her department presentation. There was also the night she got too drunk to take the T home to her neighborhood and pounded on his door and tried to get him to sing for her (god, he really was going to kill Clarke for telling everyone he did a capella in college). Though she pleaded for him, it ended up being Sulley who crooned and wailed along as Raven did a very off-key rendition of Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door before passing out on the couch.

Each time, she fell asleep and then woke up with Sulley snuggled up against her side. Wells tried to get his dog to leave her alone, but the one time he managed to almost coax him down, Raven’s arms had tightened around the little guy’s body. 

He was a little jealous that Raven seemed to be using his dog and not him as therapy whenever she had a rough day, but Clarke just laughed and told him he was being ridiculous.

“It isn’t just Sulley she’s coming here for,” she assured him. It was done with a shit-eating grin, though, and Wells was starting to regret that he had given her so much grief while she and Bellamy had been figuring their mess out. 

Payback was indeed a bitch.

* * *

_You home?_

He immediately texted Raven back, _I am but Sulley isn’t. Lent him out to Monty for the weekend as a pet trial run._

_Miller must just love you for that._

_Monty loves me enough for the both of them._

_So…you home?_

He sat up on the couch, mind ticking. _Yeah. You coming over?_

Three dots appeared, then disappeared, the appeared again. _That okay?_

_Always._

He contemplated changing out of his sweatpants but figured she’d seen him in worse. There would be dog hair on him regardless because it was all over the apartment. Sulley only see to shed more as he grew.

When she came in, she looked a bit wary.

“You sure you’re going to be okay here without the dog?” He asked, wondering if he sounded funny or pathetic. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Raven threw him an odd look, lingering in the hallway. He paused, scrubbing the back of his head with his hand as she watched him. She usually just barged in and made herself at home. She was here enough that she didn’t need him to guide her around anymore.

Wells rocked on his sock-clad feet. “Raven?”

“I like you,” she announced. “I like your dog too, but–I like you.”

“I like you too?” He asked cautiously. He was an optimistic bastard, but hoping that she meant it like he wanted her to, that she wanted to kiss him and laugh with him and have sex with him and fall in love with him like he wanted to do with her was felt like reaching too high. 

“God, how did you get into law school?” She muttered before marching towards him. With her delicate but strong hands, she pinned his shoulders to the wall and kissed him fiercely. By the time his hands came to rest on her waist, Wells had taken control, slowing it down by coaxing her mouth open, bending her inch by inch into him. The ends of her ponytail tickled his knuckles as he palmed her back, and Raven bit his lip, sending spirals of heat racing down his spine. 

When he finally broke away, she let out a more-than-slightly adorable whine of protest. 

“Now I know how you got into law school,” she quipped, and he let out a low chuckle. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” he murmured, then ran his lips against her jaw, down her neck.

She groaned, and he grinned against her shoulder. “With Sulley gone, I’m going to be a bit lonely tonight. Know anybody who could help me out?”

She nipped the soft spot under his ear, then kissed it better. “I’ve got someone in mind.”

Wells paused, pulling back. Hands reaching up, he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. “You sure? We can take this slow.” He needed to ask, for her, and for himself.

She quirked a smile at him. “Your dog has kissed me more than you have, Wells. I think there is something supremely wrong with that.”

He closed his eyes and laughed, squeezing her sides in agreement. Then she took his hands and walked backwards towards the bedroom, towing him all the way.

* * *

Wells felt damn lucky that their first night together was dog-less, because that meant he had Raven all to himself. No puppy wedging his way in between them or whining when they shut the door to have some privacy was a relief. Getting to have lazy morning sex instead of bracing the dawn chill to walk Sulley was also a plus, but he still tripped over the dog toys when they stumbled into the living room for another round after breakfast. 

Still, seeing Raven sweep Sulley up when he raced into the apartment and straight into her arms upon his return made Wells smile. Soon enough, Sulley learned that barking at the closed bedroom door was bad behavior, and Wells relented to Raven’s pleas and opened it after they were done. Most nights that Raven stayed over, Sulley wiggled up between them, until he got too big and learned to sleep at the end of the bed. He still gave Raven lots of kisses, but Wells was pretty sure he was winning that contest now regardless.

* * *

“We did good, didn’t we?” He murmured into Sulley’s ear two years later as he watched Raven move around their new apartment’s kitchen, helping him cook dinner for their first night of living together.

Sulley barked happily, very much in agreement.


End file.
